Will she stay or leave?
by xo Lady hinata xo
Summary: What if Ryoma had a childhood friend come to Japan to live with him? What if she had problems she never told him? What if she is being chased by the police? Will he be able to find love or will she be tooken from him? Will she leave or stay? R&R OC in it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POT; the only thing I do own is my OC's.

Will she stay or leave?

Prologue

Ryoma Echizen sighs softly looking up at his father.

"What do you mean "Hana-chan" is coming to live with us?" He asks annoyed.

"What do you think it means Ryomaaaaa, you are having a girl live with you!" His father, Nanjiroh yells giggling like a high school girl.

"Hana-chan?" He mumbles to himself closing his eyes, suddenly it widens, "You mean Kohana?" He watches as his father nods and smiles softly.

"She's coming tomorrow boy, so call your coach and tell her you won't be there, we have to pick her up at the airport at seven A.M.

Ryoma nods and walks into his room, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed in Kohana's number and closes his eyes, now lying on his bed and lazily has his hand holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" A girl's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Kohana" Ryoma says softly.

"Ryoma-kun?" She asks loudly smiling brightly.

"Yup, when were you going to tell me you were coming here Kohana?" He asks seriously. He closes his eyes listening to her giggle.

"I wanted it to be a surprise Ryo-kun" She says using her old nickname for him. He resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, this should be interesting eh?" He says to himself.

"That's right Ryo-kun" She says agreeing with him. He shakes his head slightly and yawns.

"Well, I got to go… just wanted to make sure my perverted dad wasn't lying" He says, "So, bye Kohana, behave ok?" He hears her giggle again and bites his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Bye bye Ryo-kun" She says before hanging up. He then hung up himself and put his cell phone on his nightstand running a hand through his short, greenish black hair.

"She's coming back eh? I wonder how it will turn out now that the princess of tennis is coming…" He mutters to himself sitting up. He then walks out of his room and heads towards the living room. He walks down the stairs and walks past his mother.

"Mom, where is the phone?" He asks looking at her. She smiles softly and hands him the phone, "Thanks." He walks back upstairs and dials the vice-captains number.

"Hello? Something wrong Echizen?" Oishi says worriedly.

"No, I won't make it to morning practice tomorrow, probably not afternoon practice either"

"Okay, I'll tell Tezuka" Oishi says before Ryoma hung up. He brought the phone back downstairs to have his dad stare at him with a big goofy grin.

"What dad?" He asks staring back at him, his gold eyes glaring at his fathers.

"Kohana is comingggg, aren't you excited?" He asks giggling. Ryoma closes his eyes and walks back upstairs, lying down on his bed. He changes into his PJ's before covering up. He then slowly drifts off to sleep, thinking of a cute little girl with black hair and purple eyes.

:-]

End of chapter one! How was it? I'm pretty sure Ryoma was OOC, but it makes sense ^^, it's someone he cared for 3 so anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POT, only the OC's!

Will she stay or leave?

Chapter 1

"Ryomaaaaaaa! Wake up we have to pick up Hana-chan!" His father yells shaking him.

"No" Ryoma mumbles sleepily, rolling over on his side.

"Ryoma, are you going to leave poor little Hana-chan all alone in a new place?" He asks seriously.

"She's been here before dad, she was born here remember?" Ryoma says annoyed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes gently.

"True…but it's been a few years before that" Nanjiroh says skipping out. Ryoma rolls his eyes watching his dad leave before turning to the side, looking at his night stand. In big red letters it read 6:00 A.M. He sighs softly and gets up, his bare feet hitting his wooden floor.

"Well…it's been awhile Hana-chan…" He whispers walking over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of shorts and a white shirt with red strips. He then puts on a pair of socks before walking down stairs.

"Morning darling" His mother says to him, he nods and waves.

"Morning mom…" He says sitting down looking at the breakfast.

"I made your favorite, Japanese style today" She says brightly.

"Thanks" He says "Itadiskimasu" He then picks up his chop sticks and starts to eat his breakfast.

"Ryoma!" A voice from outside yells. He quickly looks up and finishes his food, then runs to the front door to see Momo outside with his bike.

"Eh, I'm not going to school today Momo-senpai" Ryoma says lazily shrugging.

"Why not?" Momo asks.

"Father wants me to go somewhere with him" Ryoma says shrugging and looking up at the sky, "Bye" He says before walking back inside.

Momo shrugs slightly and rides off towards school.

"Drink your milk Ryomaaaa" His dad says tossing him a bottle of milk. Ryoma catches it and opens it, then drinks it all.

"Be careful guys, I'll have lunch cooked before you come back" Rinko, his mother says watching them leave.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh got in the car and quickly drove to the airport, having it already be 6:45. Within ten minutes they arrived and quickly got out. Ryoma was the first one in the airport, walking over to the spot where she should get off at.

After a few minutes of waiting a group of people came out of the door, Nanjiroh, came jumping over with a can of ponta.

"She here yet?" He asks opening up the can, then bringing it to his lips he takes a drink. Ryoma shakes his head while leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ryo-kun?" A girl with long black hair asks tilting her head to the side. He looks up at the girl and smiles. The girl had her bangs straighten and her other hair curly. Her purple eyes were staring into his gold cat like eyes. She wore blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and black flats. She also had a pair of tennis ball earrings, a necklace that had a little tennis racket on it, and a bracelet that he gave her before she left. The bracelet was a small silver one that had "We will be friends forever." Engraved in it.

"Kohana-chan" He says straightening up. He looks at her and shakes his head slightly.

"She hasn't changed at all…" He thought to himself smiling softly. She smiles and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and feels her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Ryo-kun…" She whispers in his ear, her hot breath hitting his ear. He swallows and nods.

"Missed you to Kohana…" He whispers in her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver slightly. They both pull back and he sees her pout suddenly.

"You got taller!" She whines, "Look you're taller" She crosses her arms over her chest. He laughs.

"Finally huh?" He says patting her head only to have her stick her tongue out at him.

"Hey Hana-chan" Nanjiroh says waving, "Did you miss Ryoma?" She laughs.

"Hello Nanjiroh" She says waving back.

"Well, I just realized I have to go pick up something for a friend so Ryoma, show Kohana around town, bye!" Nanjiroh says running off.

"He's still the same" Kohana says giggling. He turns to her and nods.

"You got that right" Ryoma says smiling. He notices that her suit cases were missing, "Err…Kohana? Where are your suit cases?" He notices she looks down and shrugs.

"I think Nanjiroh took them" She says shrugging and picking up her tennis bag with a grin.

"I take it we should go pick up my rackets then?" Ryoma asks staring at her. She shakes her head.

"You can always use my racket~" She says giggling. He shakes his head smiling.

"If you say so, let's go" He says grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the airport.

"Hey…am I going to your school then Ryoma-kun?" She asks while they walk through the streets, heading towards the sports store.

"Hmm, I think so, I don't see why you wouldn't" He says walking into the building then turning to her. She walks in after him and grins.

"I need new grip tape…and maybe a few more tennis balls…" She says to herself walking away from him, looking around the store. He shakes his head and follows her. She hums softly while picking up two tennis balls. He walks away from her and picks out her favorite kind of grip tape, then walks over to her and hands it to her.

"This right?" He asks yawning. She nods and grabs it, then walks up to the cashier and buys everything. She puts it all in her bag before walking outside.

"What should we do now?" She asks looking at her watch, noticing it's already ten A.M. He shrugs.

"Go home so you can eat and unpack?" He suggests seeing her nod he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the direction of his house.

They arrive at the temple to see Rinko threatening to burn Nanjiroh's treasures.

"Err, he still reads them?" Kohana asks tilting her head to the side. She sees Rinko look up and smile brightly.

"Kohana! How are you?" Rinko asks nicely.

"I've been great Rinko, and you?" Kohana says smiling.

"I'm good, now Ryoma help her unpack while I cook lunch" Rinko orders. Ryoma sighs before walking upstairs, dragging Kohana with him.

The next few hours they unpacked her bags. They both sat down on her bed. She then yawns softly and lays down, resting her head on his lap.

"Mmm… i'm sleepy Ryo-kun…" Kohana whispers closing her eyes. He smiles softly and pats her head, having her fall asleep in his lap. He falls asleep a few minutes after her.

Two hours later Kohana wakes up. She yawns softly while rubbing her eyes gently and looks up at Ryoma. She giggles and pokes his stomach, seeing him squint is eyes slightly she smiles again.

"Ryoma, wake up, I want to look around the school~" She says sitting up, then poking his side. Ryoma yawns softly and sits up staring at her.

"Mmm…okay…I guess…" He says rubbing his own eyes. He then gets up and walks out of the room, fixing his hair. She gets up and fixes her appearance before winking at herself through her full length mirror.

"I hope they don't find me…" She whispers touching the mirror before turning around and walking out the door.

"Ready Kohana-chan?" He asks with is tennis bag around his shoulder. She holds up her pointer finger and walks back into her room, then grabs her own bag and walks back out.

"Now I am!" She says loudly with a bright smile.

"Let's go then" Ryoma says walking downstairs. She follows him and they both walk outside.

"What school do you go to Ryo-kun?" She asks while they walk down a street.

"Seigaku" He says with his eyes closed.

"Seigaku? Are there good tennis players?" She asks innocently. He nods and she jumps up, "Yay!"

They finally arrived at Seigaku and walks towards the tennis courts. He turns to her and sees her eyes widen with excitement.

"Oh I should tell you…..the girls tennis team…ah...sucks" He says once they arrived to the boys tennis courts.

"What?" She yells, making everyone turn to her. She blushes and quickly bows her head, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Echizen" Tezuka says with is arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes buchou?" Ryoma asks looking up at him.

"Why didn't you make it to practice?"

"I had to pick up her" Ryoma says pointing over at Kohana who was still looking at the ground.

"And who is she?" Oishi asks tilting his head.

"The princess of tennis" Ryoma answers.

:-]

End of chapter 1! I hoped you liked it ^^, Please review! And I know I just put the prologue up but… I thought of this so please review… Oh and, did I make any mistakes? Or maybe spelt a name wrong? If so, can you please tell me? Thanks!

Lexiethevampirexoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Will she stay or leave?

Chapter 2

"The…princess of tennis?" Momo asks staring at her. The girl was very petite; she had long black hair that was curly, except her bangs that were straightened. Her hairstyle was pretty simple; having her bangs covers her left eye while the other hair just lays on her back. It was pretty long, stopping in the middle of her back.

"Yes, the princess of tennis" Ryoma says looking over at her. He then nudges her to have her look up.

"O-oh, hello" She says waving at all of them. The all either waved or nod towards her.

"I guess I should introduce everyone right?" Ryoma asks her seeing her nod while staring at him with interest.

"Ochibi! Do you know her? You seem close Nya~" Eiji yells excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Yea, she's a childhood friend" He says shrugging slightly and pulling his hat down more, covering his eyes.

"Ahh, young love" Momo says closing his eyes with a grin planted on his face.

"Well…ah...I should introduce myself right?" The young girl says staring at them. She then bows slightly, "My name is Shimizu Kohana, I'll be joining this school tomorrow, as a first year" She says before straightening up.

"Shimizu? Are you related to Shimizu Tsukiko by chance?" Fuji asks with his usual smile on his face. She nods.

"Hai! She's my cousin Fuji-senpai" She says with a smile.

"Saa…how did you know my name?" Fuji asks curiously.

"Oh, that's easy" She answers with a smile, "My cousin and I kept in touch, we talked to each other about all of our classmates and school"

"So, we don't have to introduce ourselves?" Oishi asks staring at her. She laughs and waves her hand in front of her face.

"You guys can, I might not know all of you, plus I'd like to make sure I know who is who" She says yawning softly and poking Ryoma's side. He looks over at her and tilts his head to the side.

"Sure, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the boys' tennis team, 3rd year"

"Oishi Shuichiro, the vice captain and 3rd year"

"Shusuke Fuji, 3rd year"

"Kikumaru Eiji, 3rd year nya~"

"K-Kawamura Takashi, 3-3rd year"

"Inui Sadaharu, 3rd year"

"Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd year"

"Kaidoh Kaoru, 2nd year"

"Nice to meet you all!" Kohana says smiling brightly and then turns to Ryoma, "Get me a ponta~" She says poking his side softly.

"Fine" Ryoma says turning around and walking towards his bag, he pulls out two pontas and throws it at her while her back was towards him.

"K-kohana-chan!" Eiji yells pointing at it. She quickly turns around and catches the ponta smiling.

"Thank you Ryo-kun" Kohana says opening it, then taking a sip. Ryoma walks up to her and nods his welcome.

"Anyways, how is she…the princess of tennis?" Inui asks pulling out his notebook and pen.

"Because I am?" Kohana says sitting down in the grass, her tennis bag resting on the side of her.

"She's been training with me since she was little" Ryoma says sitting next to her.

The group watches as Ryoma lays down and closes his eyes, and then sees Kohana smile innocently and put her finger to her lips. The group bites there lips holding in there laughs seeing her slowly move towards him, then grabbing his hat quickly off his head she jumps up and runs past the group.

"Can't catch me!" She yells running around the court. Ryoma's eyes snap open as he sits up, his eyes narrowing.

"Kohana…" He hisses jumping up and chasing after her, a small smile planted on his face. Kohana runs faster and makes it towards the regulars again and quickly hides behind the one named Fuji.

"Hehe, Ryo-kun is mad" She says innocently behind Fuji's back. Fuji laughs quietly, moving a hand up towards his mouth. Ryoma arrives in front of Fuji and glares.

"Kohana-chan, Give. Me. Back. My. Hat" He says loudly, taking a small step forward.

"What? No never~" She says pushing Fuji gently, having him stumble slightly. Ryoma quickly moves to the side and grabs her hand, pulling her close to him.

"A-ah!" Kohana yells, her back hitting his chest.

"You're caught now Kohana-chan" He whispers in her ear, "What are you going to do about it?" She blushes brightly and looks down.

"I-I'm going to…ah…hug you?" She says innocently feeling his grip on her wrist loosen.

"Is that so?" He says holding out his free hand, "My hat" She giggles before pulling out of his grip, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I win~" She says placing his hat on her head and skipping over to Fuji, "Sorry about pushing you Fuji-senpai" She says holding her hand out. Fuji smiles and places his hand into hers.

"No harm done" He says shaking her hand before letting go and turning her around, pointing at Ryoma who was shaking, "You might want to run…" She nods her thanks and runs onto the boys' court, dodging the balls the teammates are hitting.

"Hana-chan" Ryoma says stomping onto court, his gold eyes glaring into her purple eyes. She stops where she is and turns to him and smiles innocently, holding her hands up in defense.

"I…ah…here?" She says innocently taking off the hat and handing it to him. He walks over to her and grabs her hand, pulling her off the courts. He places the hat on his head and pulls her towards the rest of the regulars.

"Saa, the fun is over" Fuji says sadly with a smile. She smiles over at him and shrugs before trying to shake Ryoma's hand off of hers.

"You have to pay me back Kohana-chan" Ryoma says tightening his grip. She blushes and shakes her head.

"Nope! I will never ever ever do that! Anyways, I might go to a different school" She says walking over to him and poking his forehead. His eyes widen.

"Why?" He asks looking up at her with a sad expression.

"If the girls' tennis team sucks here why should I go? My talent would go to waste right?" Kohana asks staring at him softly. Ryoma stares at her and shakes his head.

"True, but… I…don't want you to go" He whispers so she can only hear.

"I know Ryo-kun…but…" She says closing her eyes.

"She can be our manager" Fuji says opening his eyes, staring at Tezuka.

"That'll be fine" Ryuzaki-sensei says walking up behind Ryoma.

"Me? A manager?" Kohana asks turning her head to face the rest of the regulars.

"Sure? Why not?" Eiji says hoping over to her and hugging her from behind. She stumbles forward from the sudden weight and falls into Ryoma's chest. Eiji quickly lets go before he fell too. Ryoma shakes his head and feels her move up off his chest.

"S-sorry Ryo-kun" She then turns to the rest of the regulars.

"Take care of us Kohana-chan" Oishi says smiling. She looks around the rest of the regulars and sees them all nod towards her or smile.

"I…guess I'll become your manager…" Kohana says smiling brightly, "But, under one condition…"

"And what is that Kohana-chan?" Ryoma asks staring at her, knowing what she is going to say.

"I get to train with you guys and play in matches, at least in practice matches" She says looking up at the coach.

"Sure, we can agree to that, can't we boys?" Ryuzaki says nodding, then placing her hand on Kohana's head.

"Yes" Everyone says.

"Well, then I'll be honored to be your manager" She says giggling jumping up and down.

"Come on Kohana-chan, we have to pick up your uniform" Ryoma says grabbing her hand and pulling her with him towards the school.

"Bye Kohana-chan!" Everyone calls waving. She turns around and waves back, a big smile on her face.

"Bye guys!" She yells before walking into the unknown building.

"This…will be an interesting year" Ryoma and Kohana both thought before walking into the office.

:-]

End of chapter two! I hoped you liked it! Please review!

Lexiethevampirexoxo


	4. Chapter 3

Will she stay or leave?

Chapter 3

Ryoma and Kohana walks through the school slowly together.

"What does the school's uniform look like?" Kohana asks looking around the school. The building was pretty nice. It was decorated with club advertisements, pictures of the tennis regulars, and even newspaper clippings.

"Eh, the girls have to wear a skirt" He says shrugging slightly, "A green short skirt, a white short sleeve polar shirt, a pink bow, and black shoes.

"A skirt?" She says pouting, "Whyyyy?"

"Don't ask me, ask the principal" Ryoma says pulling his hand back down. Kohana shrugs slightly and stops pouting.

"Fine…" She says yawning softly, "How much further?" He rolls his eyes and grabs Kohana's hand, turning down a hall. The hall was full of lockers on both sides, and a few windows here and there. After walking for about five minutes they arrive in front of a door with a sign over it reading, "Office". Kohana lets go of his hand and opens the door, then steps inside. The office was full of two couches, a few coffee tables with magazines in it, a few plants, and a desk in front of a row of windows.

"You are?" The front desk person asks.

"Oh, I'm Shimizu Kohana" Kohana says bowing, "I'm the new student"

"Oh, nice to meet you" The lady says, "I take it you want to see the principal?" Kohana nods with a smile, "Alright, go through that door" The lady points to a door at the very end of the office. Kohana nods once more before turning around and heading towards the room.

Kohana knocks on the door shyly looking around, her eyes finally landing on Ryoma.

"Come in" A deep voice says from inside the room. Kohana bites her lip softly before putting her hand on the door knob, and then turns it. She opens the door and walks in. The office was very lively looking. There were two pure black couches, a night stand right in between them, a desk by the row of glass windows, and a man sitting in the seat.

"Hello" Kohana says softly. She jumps slightly from surprise when a hand suddenly got placed on her shoulder. She looks up to see Ryoma there with a small smile; he then squeezes her shoulder gently to let her know that he's with her.

"Ahhh you must be Ms. Shimizu right?" The guy asks, seeing Kohana nod he smiles, "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Tanaka"

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Kohana says softly.

"Ah, and Echizen? Come on in you two, sit down and relax" Mr. Tanaka says motioning to the chairs in front of him. Ryoma and Kohana both sat down next to each other, "So you're here for you schedule right?"

"Yes sir, I would like to see if I can get my schedule, uniform, and locker number" Kohana says smiling.

"Sure sure" Mr. Tanaka says pulling out a stack of papers, "Oh and, you need to join a sport…"

"Oh, I'm going to be the boy's tennis team manager, Tezuka-senpai already asks me too" Kohana says smiling after Mr. Tanaka handed her the stack of papers. She slowly flips through the list of papers she stops and pulls out a paper that said, "Club you are joining". She grabs it and quickly fills it out, handing it back to the principal.

"Thank you, here's your uniform" He says handing her a box full with three sets of uniforms.

"Thank you" Kohana says standing up, she then bows in front of him, "I'll see you later then" The principal nods while watching Ryoma grab the box off of the couch.

"Oh, and Ms. Shimizu, you don't have to come see me in the morning now since you got the stuff today" Kohana nods and walks out of the room, carrying the stack of papers.

Ryoma and Kohana walk through the school hallways slowly. Her eyes wonder all around the building, memorizing everything.

"Hey Ryo-kun? Can we find my locker?" Kohana asks turning to him smiling, "Please?"

"Sure" Ryoma says moving the box up slightly, then fixes his tennis bag. They walk through the hall looking for locker 55, "Oh, that locker is a few lockers beside me"

"Silly Ryo-kun, it took you five minutes to realize that?" Kohana asks teasingly. Ryoma rolls his eyes at her and starts heading the other way.

After walking for a few minutes they arrive in the freshmen area. Ryoma sets the box down next to a locker and turns to her.

"Here" He says pointing to the locker. Kohana nods and pulls out her locker combination she then puts it in. After opening her locker she smiles.

"Books are already in it? Sweet!" She yells putting some of the papers in the locker, and then turns to Ryoma, tilting her head to the side, "Am I suppose to go to morning practice with you tomorrow?"

"I guess," Ryoma says shrugging, "I don't see why you wouldn't"

"Alright, let's go home I'm tired!" Kohana says shutting her locker, then picking up the box.

"I want to finish practice though" Ryoma says heading towards the courts. Kohana watches him leave before rolling her eyes and running after him. When they both arrive at the tennis court they see everyone lined up.

"Echizen! Line up!" Tezuka yells. Ryoma nods and quickly runs into the boys changing rooms. A few minutes later he walks out and lines up in his normal spot.

"Saa, are you going to introduce you know who?" Fuji asks Tezuka. Tezuka turns around and looks directly at Kohana and nods towards her, telling her to come towards him. She walks onto the court still carrying the box. She then stands next to Tezuka and sets the box down on the ground.

"Everyone, this is your manager, be nice" He says, "Introduce yourself"

"Hai!" She smiles brightly, "I'm Shimizu Kohana, please call me Kohana or something like that…not my last name" She says sweetly.

"Alright, dismiss!" Tezuka yells.

=/

End of chapter! Sorry for the late chapter Dx. I was busy, have two projects due that I haven't even started on *Cough cough* Anyways! Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Will she stay or leave?

Chapter 4

Kohana yawns softly while walking towards the bathroom.

"Mmm…tomorrow will be interesting" She whispers to herself, walking past Ryoma's room.

"Where are you going Kohana-chan?" Ryoma asks looking up from his bed while bouncing a tennis ball with his racket.

"Going to take a shower" Kohana says before walking into the bathroom. She hums softly while she pulls out two towels, and a wash cloth. She turns on the water and adjusts it to her liking, which is really hot. She then strips down and steps into the shower. She lets the water hit her back and then stands in front of it, getting her hair wet. She reaches over to the side and grabs the shampoo. She then rubs it in her hair. After that she grabs a razor and shaves her legs and armpits. After that she rinses off the hair and the shampoo. Kohana stretches slightly before putting in the conditioner; she then grabs the wash cloth and put body wash on it. She rubs herself down, making sure to get every part of her body. She steps forward and lets the stuff get washed away.

She steps out of the shower and wraps her hair in a towel, then wraps the other towel around her body. The white, fluffy towel covered her breast all the way to her thighs; the rest of her skin was visible. She walks out the door and heads towards her room. She quickly dries herself off and puts on black sweat pants, a blue buttoned up silky pj shirt, and some slippers.

She then gets up and walks over to Ryoma's room. Once she arrives she notices the door was closed. She tilts her head to the side before knocking on the door three times. _Knock knock knock._

"Who is it?" Ryoma calls through the door while petting Karupin.

"It's me, Kohana!" Kohana says loudly. She then hears footsteps and here's a click. She yawns softly and rubs her eyes gently before looking up to see Ryoma standing in front of her.

"Whatcha want?" He asks moving to the side for her to come in, "Want to come in?" Kohana smiles brightly and nods before stepping in. Ryoma then shuts the door and walks over to his bed. He waves her over before sitting down.

"Hmm, just wanted to talk…" She says shrugging slightly and sitting next to him.

"Oh, about what?" Ryoma asks looking at her, smiling softly.

"I…just want to know if you actually like me being your manager…" She whispers softly.

"What was that?" Ryoma asks tilting his head to the side.

"If you like me being your manager" She says louder looking down. Ryoma smiles softly and sets his hand on her head.

"Of course I like you being the manager" He says with a smirk, "After all…I'll be able to show everyone how much of a baby you are!" She pouts and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'm not a cry baby!" She whines crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sure about that? You sure seem like one" He whispers in her ear with his arms wrapped around her.

"A-ah! R-Ryo-kunnn" She says blushing. He chuckles and leans back on his headboard.

"What? Never been hugged by me?" He asks teasingly.

"Y-you surprised me that's all" Kohana says pouting, "You would have been surprised too!"

"Mhmm…" He says shrugging slightly before laying down, "Don't forget to brush your hair"

"Alright, I'm gonna go now, I have a big day tomorrow" Kohana says standing up and kissing Ryoma's cheek softly, "Nighty night!" She then quickly runs out of the room, shutting the door.

Once she arrives in her room she closes the door and blushes brightly.

"W-why did I blush back there? W-why am I blushing now?" She asks looking in her mirror.

"I couldn't like him…" She thought while taking her hair out of the towel, "I couldn't…he's my best friend nothing more right?" She then starts to brush her hair and sighs, "What if I do like him? H-he doesn't like me like that…he's probably only teasing me! Plus, he's been in Japan for awhile without me…he probably already has a girl he likes…" Kohana looks at herself in the mirror and gasps, seeing a tear run down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was laying down on his bed sighing.

"Kohana-chan….. She's just so strange…" He whispers to himself, "I can't help but touch her at least once when I see her" He then rolls to his side and sighs, "Maybe if I do something to… get her out of my mind" He then slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next morning he went down stairs to see Kohana dressed in the uniform, her bangs straightened and her other curly.

"Morning Ryo-kun" She says looking up from a book she was reading.

"Morning" He says sitting down at the table and starts to eat. Kohana stares at him from the corner of her eye before sighing remembering the call she got last night.

_**Flashback**_

_** Kohana was sitting on the bed sighing softly, thinking about all the times she and Ryoma had together. She then started to think about her decreased family.**_

_** "Dad…mom…I miss you" She whispers biting her lip, refusing to cry. She remembers when they went to the park when she was five, when they went to a play together, when she had her friends over for a sleep over, the first time she played tennis with her mother and father, the first time she cooked cookies with her mother, and then…their deaths.**_

_** Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she answered it, bringing it up to her ear.**_

_** "Hello?" She says softly while her eyes closed.**_

_** "Heh, is this Kohana?" A man's voice said on the other side of the line. Kohana freezes, her hand then starts to shake, "I take that as a yes, I'll be coming there in a few days, be ready for me babe" **_

_** "N-no!" She says loudly, "I-I won't let you come, my dad is dead now so leave me alone!" **_

_** "Oh, no no, sweetie you see… we killed him from the gang because he left us for you. But once we started to stalk him and met you, we realized why he did it. Now all we want to do is find you…touch you…claim you…and of course kill anyone in our way"**_

_** "I-I…don't you dare come! I-if you do I-I'll kill myself" She says with tears slowly running down her cheek.**_

_** "Then I'll make the… Echizen family suffer…" The voice said before they hung up. She lets her phone drop out of her hand and cries herself to sleep.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Kohana-chan? Kohana-chan? Kohana!" Ryoma yells waving his hand in front of her face. She jumps from surprise and looks up at him.

"Y-yes?" She asks a little bit dazed.

"We have to go to school, we have morning practice" Ryoma says getting up and grabs his tennis bag. She nods and gets up grabbing her own and then walks out the door, waiting for Ryoma.

"Yo Ech—Kohana-chan" Momo says smiling slightly, "Whacha doing at his house?" She shrugs slightly.

"Living with him, what else?" She asks leaning on the wall of the temple. Ryoma then walks out and sees her and then Momo.

"Hey Momo-senpai" Ryoma says walking towards the direction of the school. Kohana walks slowly behind both of them sighing.

"Echizen, what's wrong with her?" Momo whispers ten feet ahead of her.

"I don't know she's been like this since this morning" Ryoma answers truthfully shrugging.

"Did you _do_ anything to her?" Momo asks shaking his head.

"No" Ryoma says ending the conversation short.

"I couldn't have…unless…it was the hug…" Ryoma thought before sighing, "She must not like me like that, I guess…I should date someone to get her off my mind" He then sighs and looks from the corner of his eye to see her. She looked normal except the fact that her face was, well, sadder.

"Kohana-chan" Ryoma says turning around, waiting for her to catch up.

"Y-yes?" She asks almost running into him.

"Are you ok today?" She nods while looking down.

"Yea, I was just thinking of the past, you know my parents and all that?" She whispers.

Ryoma nods before sighing,

"That's right; today's the day her father died…" He thought to himself before grabbing her hand softly and squeezing it.

"It'll be fine Kohana-chan" He whispers in her ear, "I'm here for you, I'll always be" Kohana smiles softly before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Ryo-kun" She says, her face brightened up like normal. Ryoma nods and grabs her hand again.

"Let's go love birds; we are going to be late for practice!" Momo yells, already half way there.

"Hey that's cheating!" Kohana yells before running after him, pulling Ryoma along. Ryoma shakes his head and smiles, running with her.

"Maybe I'm wrong after all…this is a bad day for her" He thought, "I won't date anyone yet…unless it's her" He smiles softly, a true smile that Kohana only sees.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././.

End of chapter! Who was the guy? Will he really come or was it just a prank? Well, review!


	6. Chapter 5

Will she stay or leave?

Chapter 5

Once they arrive at the tennis courts the two guys ran off towards the changing rooms. Kohana watches them leave before pouting.

"I don't know where to go…" She whines to herself walking towards the tennis courts. She yawns softly and walks up towards Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai" Kohana says tapping his back twice. He turns to her and smiles his usual smile.

"Yes Kohana-chan?" Fuji asks, with his eyes closed.

"Err, I want to know where the um… girls changing room is" Kohana says looking down and playing with her fingers nervously, "You see…Ryo-kun and Momo-senpai ran off before I could ask…" Fuji chuckles at the girl and nods.

"It's right over there" Fuji says pointing to the girls changing room.

"Thanks!" Kohana yells happily and runs away. Fuji watches the girl and shakes his head laughing. Kohana skips into the girls changing room and quickly changes into white shorts, a gray tank top, and tennis shoes. She then puts her hair up into piggy tails. She then runs out of the changing room and heads towards the tennis courts.

"Heyyyy Kohana-chan!" Eiji yells happily while tackling her. She quickly regains her balance before blushing.

"E-eiji-senpai!" Kohana yells trying to push him off. He pouts before letting go of her. Eiji looks up at her and pouts.

"Don't be mad Kohana-channnnn" He whines with tears forming. Kohana sighs softly and shakes her head.

"I'm not mad Eiji-senpai" She says smiling softly and stretching, looking up at the sun, watching it slowly rise. Eiji shrugs slightly and skips towards Ryoma, glomping him.

"Is something wrong with Kohana-chan today?" He whispers in Ryoma's ear quietly. Ryoma only nods and peels Eiji's arm off of him and walks over to Kohana.

"Kohana-chan" Ryoma says yawning softly. Kohana turns around and looks at him with her head tilted.

"Yes Ryoma-kun?" She asks staring into his eyes.

"Want to warm up with me?" Ryoma asks with a smirk. Kohana looks at him and nods excitedly, then grabbing her racket.

"Sure!" She yells grabbing his hand and dragging him into the court. She stands on one side of the court while Ryoma stood on the other.

"Remember Kohana-chan, it's just _practice_ nothing big ok?" Ryoma says with a challenging stare. Kohana nods while jumping up and down, trying to warm her legs up.

"Yes I know Ryo-chan" She says giggling, "Now serve silly"

Ryoma nods before throwing the ball in the air and hitting it, it was very fast and hit the corner of the court, but Kohana was already at it, hitting it back.

"Very nice" Ryoma says catching up with the ball to hit it back to her. She grins.

"Thank you thank you" She says hitting a drop volley. Ryoma quickly runs and gets it at the last minute, only having it go up in the air. Kohana smiles, a beautiful smile, before jumping up in the air and smashing the ball into the far right corner, hitting the line exactly. Ryoma shook his head slightly getting up and tugging his hat down.

"Che…you still do that old trick?" He asks staring up at her. She giggles and nods.

"You got that right~" She says while going back to her side, "I take it I should just rally with you normally?"

"Yea, this is warm up after all" He says, amusement in his voice. She smiles and shrugs slightly before staring at him, waiting for him to serve.

After thirty minutes the two walked off the courts yawning.

"Mmm, thirsty…" Kohana says softly while rubbing her eyes. Ryoma looks over at her from the corner of his eye and shakes his head.

"Ponta?" He asks while heading towards the vending machine.

"Yes please!" She yells to him while walking to the bench and sitting down. He nods and walks up to the vending machine and bought two pontas, then he heads back to her to see her on her cell with an annoyed but scared look.

"Stop calling me" She hisses softly under her breath, "I don't care who you are, what you are, why you are, just leave me alone!" Everyone around her turned around with worried expressions.

"Kohana-chan" Ryoma says walking up towards her, "Something wrong?"

Kohana looks up at him quickly with fear and quickly hung up the phone.

"Y-yea, I'm fine…just having an l-little problem, no big deal!" She says smiling softly. Ryoma stares at her and shakes his head before giving her the ponta.

"If that's what you say…" He says out loud before mumbling under his breath, "Till I talk to you more…"

/./././././././././././././././././././././

A:N: Oh my gosh! Forgive me for the late update! I know this chapter isn't that good…but this is all I could think of Dx. Plus, I'm been busy so please forgive me! I might rewrite this chapter though…no promises! Anyways, Review!


End file.
